Can Things Look Up From Here?
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Set after Series 2 Episode 8 'Furt'. However, Kurt didn't leave WMHS. Now he has to deal with the aftermath of Karofsky's return. Luckily he has a friendly face he can turn to. Kurt/Blaine Not good at Summary's... Rate and Review?
1. First Day

_**Author Note: This is the first time I have written Kurt/Blaine so bear with me and if you have any ideas, let me know. This is set after 2x08 "Furt" but Kurt stayed with New Directions and has to face Karofsky. Hope you like and Rate and Review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **_

_**Can thing's look up from here?**_

_**Chapter One: The First Day**_

Kurt Hummel hadn't managed to sleep well. He kept tossing and turning, nightmares of the next day waking him every hour. When morning arrived, he had to spend an extra 20 minutes on his primping to hide the bags under his eyes. Once ready he checked his reflection in the mirror and sighed, it was going to be a long day. He grabbed some toast and left the house, not wanting to talk to his father or step mother, they would only make a fuss.

As he got into his car, he felt his phone vibrate:

_New Message from Blaine_

_Opening Message_

_**Good luck today. Call me when you finish school.**_

Of course Blaine would text, he was caring like that and, he knew all about the Dave Karofsky situation. They had had an hour long conversation last night, mainly filled with Blaine telling Kurt it was probably time to start running away otherwise things could get messy. Kurt had to remind him not everyone can afford tuition at private school and he would see what school was like.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley glad to see he was the first car there. He would normally have arrived at the same time as Mercedes but recently they had fallen apart so they hadn't been having there quality time together. He got out of his car and strolled towards the school, his fears of Dave and his gang flooding back to him as he walked in. Luckily, the school was empty and he could go to his locker, get his books and get to the practise room without any bother.

Once in the safety on his singing haven, he walked over to the piano and took a seat on the black stool. He always found it a shame that he didn't to play during rehearsals but William Schuster didn't know he could play, so it wasn't a shock. He reached into his bag and pulled out some sheet music. He set it up gently on the stand and started playing the tune.

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did,_

_And I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break, they way you did you fell so hard,_

_I learnt the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I'll never stray to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you, I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me,_

_Because of you, I am afraid._

Kurt's voice started to crack as he reached the chorus and he stopped playing the tune. He was afraid of what was going to happen. He had gotten Karofsky expelled, infuriating his friends. Now they were rejoined, they could cause some serious damage. A tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Hey Kurt, I thought I heard the piano". Kurt looked up and saw the smiley face of Mr Schuester. "Hey sir" he replied, trying to keep his voice even. However, is red eyes gave him away and Will walked over to him, pulling a chair up next to the piano, "What happened? Are you OK?". Kurt shook his head and sighed, "Dave Karofsky is back today and, like I already explained to you, I am terrified". Will nodded his head to show he understood and sighed, "I'll keep an eye out in the halls". Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you want, it won't stop him" and he stood, picking up his bag and leaving the room.

The halls were starting to fill up now and Kurt was on edge. At any moment one of the monsters on the football team could turn up and he would somehow be injured. Glad he had already got his books, he headed for class. As he turned into the corridor he heard a familiar voice behind him shout "Oi Hummel"…

**Hope you all enjoyed, let me know if you have any ideas! Rate and Review… Much Glee love to you all! **


	2. In Need of Help

**Author Note: So this the second chapter and it really picks up here. Yes, I know it's quick but I've never been good at writing slow so I decided to get this bit over and done with but, don't worry, this isn't the end of Karofsky and Dave's torture. **

**I also want to thank my first reviewer abrainiac! Hope you like this chapter! I have been overwhelmed by the amount of Story Alert's I received so I decided to get another chapter up tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please Review... I like to hear your comments and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Two: In need of help**

Kurt froze with fear. He knew he should have kept walking but the moment his name was called his body just stopped. The footsteps behind him were getting louder and before he knew it, he had been shoved hard into the locker. The pain the seared through his shoulder brought tears to his eyes, but he blinked them back and turned to face the abuser, his back pressed against a set of lockers. "Happy to see me homo" Karofsky said, an evil glint in his eye. Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why would I ever be happy to see your repulsive face". Anger welled up in Dave's eyes and he slammed his hand into the locker, inches away from Kurt's head. The smaller boy flinched, giving Dave the reaction he wanted, "Scared Hummel… You should be" and with that he brought his knee up to Kurt's stomach. The halls had emptied by this point, so Dave had no trouble dragging a pained Kurt into the men's bathroom.

Once inside, Kurt fell to the floor and crawled to the wall. He knew something like this would happen but he didn't think it would be this early in the day. Holding his hand to his stomach, he prepared for the next blow but nothing came. There was silence and, for a moment, he thought that Dave had gone but his thoughts were broken when the door opened and in came Dave followed by Azimio. He let out a sigh, "Please just leave me alone" he begged. The two Neanderthals laughed and advanced towards him, Azimio grabbing him by the collar and lifting him to his feet. The large men took turns in beating him, leaving cuts and bruises all over his body and face. The final blow came from Dave who brought his fist straight into Kurt's face and heard the crack. As soon as they let him go, he fell to the floor, breathing heavily although it pained him to do so. He managed to pull himself up on the sink and look in the mirror. Blood was pouring down his face from a cut on his head and from his nose. He had bruises all over his cheeks and hand prints on his throat where Azimio had tried strangle him. He looked around for his bag and saw it dangling from a cubicle handle. Walking to it slowly and getting it, he headed out and towards his car. He knew he couldn't drive, his whole body ached. He took out his phone and composed a message:

_**Can you pick me up ASAP. I'm in the parking lot of WMHS in my car**_

**_Contact selected - Blaine_**

**_Message Sending…_**

**_Message sent._**

Kurt got into the car and lay across his back seat, trying to keep his breathing even, but he couldn't stop sobbing. He had just been beaten, heard his ribs crack, heard his nose crack and was pretty sure something wasn't right on the inside. He was fighting to keep his eyes open for two reasons. The first was that he wanted to be conscious when Blaine got there and the second was cause when he closed them he could see Karofsky and Azimio's evil eyes and hear there horrid taunts. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he couldn't get it. His body was aching more now and he was starting to feel weak and tired.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blaine had received Kurt's text and he was confused. He didn't understand why he had to pick Kurt up if he was already in his car. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was only second lesson. He raised his hand and asked for permission to leave. Most teachers at Dalton loved him and he was a straight A student so this was a simple request which was granted. He said his goodbyes to Wes and David and grabbed his bag, heading for his own car. He replied to Kurt's text on the way and grew concerned when he hadn't received a reply within 10 minutes. The drive normally took 45 minutes, but after the no reply, Blaine made it in 30.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blaine pulled into the car park and ran to Kurt's car. He couldn't see the younger male in it and panic had set in. When he approached he saw the porcelain face and then the rest of the body laying across the back seat. However it wasn't the smooth skin he had excepted. He pulled open the door and looked at him, "What the hell happened?", he asked shock and disbelief on his face. Kurt tried to sit but couldn't and fell back down. He shimmied forward and managed to get his feet on the ground outside the car, "They got me. Dave and Azimio got me. Help", and he fell forward. Blaine's reflex's kicked in and he ran, catching Kurt before he fell. He lifted him and placed him down on the cold pavement, looking for his keys and locking the silver door. "What the hell is going on?" he heard someone call from behind him. He turned and saw Finn Hudson running over. "Where the hell were you?" he shouted anger flaring in him, "This is your brother and you let this happen". Finn had a puzzled look on his face, "I didn't know anything had happened. Let me get him to your car". They both carried Kurt to Blaine's Jaguar and placed him on the passenger seat. "I'm going to take him to hospital. You call his dad and meet us there". Blaine got in and pulled away, begging Kurt to stay with him. It wasn't till he got to the hospital he realised, something was horribly wrong, Kurt wasn't breathing properly…

**Hope you liked the chapter and enjoy reading my story. I just love a cliff hanger…Don't you?**


	3. The Injuries

**Author Note: Thank you for all your reviews! They really do mean a lot. At one point I thought I would struggle to write this as I don't really know much about injuries incurred from beating attacked, but a bit of online researched help so here it is… Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Three: The Injuries**

Blaine rushed into the hospital and hurriedly asked for help. Two ambulance drivers came out and helped get Kurt onto a trolley before wheeling him into the hospital. Blaine tried to run after them but was led into a waiting room by a nurse, "What are you doing? I need to be with him" he asked, trying to get to the door. The nurse pushed him back, "You have to remain here, you can't go down to the emergency ward". Blaine nodded and took a seat, holding his head in his hands. He had been prepared for Kurt to have a bruise or two but had never imagined just a few hours in, Kurt would be in a hospital bed with god knows what injuries.

Xoxox

Burt Hummel had been halfway through servicing a car when his mobile rung. He was a little taken aback cause most people knew that, to get hold of him during the day, they had to call the garage phone. He stopped what he was doing, wiped his hands on his overalls and answered the phone, "Hello, Burt Hummel". When he heard Finn's voice on the other end he froze, the boy was crying and was slurring his words. All he managed to pick up was Kurt… Hospital… Now. Hanging up, he raced to the front of the store, told his receptionist to lock up at end of business and left.

He had raced to the hospital, risking speeding fines and points on his license to get there. When he arrived, he parked roughly, fed the meter for a couple of hours and raced in. The receptionist looked up a fake smile planted on her face. "Kurt Hummel, where is he?". The receptionist pointed him towards a waiting room explaining that he was currently being examined.

When Burt walked into the waiting room, he was shocked to see a young boy, no older then 18 sat shaking, wiping tears from his cheek. He walked over and took a seat next to him, "Hey kid you OK?" he asked. Blaine looked up and was startled, "Oh my God, you must be Burt Hummel". Blaine had never met Kurt's father but the resemblance was striking. The older man was taken aback and raised an eyebrow. Blaine sighed, "I'm Blaine, Kurt's friend from Dalton Academy. I brought him here". Burt tilted his head, confusion etched on his face, "Why was he at Dalton Academy?". Blaine shook his head, "No, he wasn't there. He text me asking me to go pick him up. I found him lying in his car, struggling to move. He's been hurt pretty bad". Burt gulped and tears glistened in his eyes. Before he could reply, the door opened again and Finn and Carole came running in. Both of the arrivals had red puffy eyes, indicating they had been crying. Burt stood and hugged his wife, wrapping his arms around her so she could bury her head in his chest. Finn approached Blaine cautiously and sat next to him, "I honestly didn't know anything about this. We weren't in the same classes, I would have known if he was missing". Blaine nodded but refused to look at him, "You said you would look after him though, and you didn't". Finn couldn't believe he was getting the blame for this, "This wasn't my fault. I don't talk to the football squad outside of practise, how was I know there was a plan". Blaine nodded again and wiped his eye, "Come outside with me". Both boys rose and walked into the hallway.

Once the door was closed, Blaine turned to face Finn, "I bet you're wondering why I'm so concerned about all of this?" he asked. Finn shrugged and tilted his head, "Well you are friends so I'd be more concerned if you didn't give a crap". Blaine let a chuckle and shook his head, "When he first came into Dalton, I knew something was up. He was a rubbish spy. He explained all his problems and I told his to stay, that running away wouldn't help. He didn't run and now he is lying in a hospital bed. This is all my fault". Finn took a deep breath and sighed, "You might have told him to stay, but you didn't tell Karofsky and Azimio to attack him. So it isn't your fault". Blaine nodded, happy that Finn didn't blame him. A few minutes of silence later and the doctor approached and asked for them to go into the waiting room, he had some news.

Once inside, the four concerned people stood together, their arms around each other. The doctor stood in front of them a clipboard in his hand and sighed, "Kurt has sustained a number of injuries. His head was split open and required 10 stitches. His eye has swollen shut due to a chip in his eye socket and his nose was broken. He has multiple contusions over his body, mainly on his stomach and torso. He sustained a few cut, potentially from a ring. Most will heal naturally but a few needed several stitches. He had a hematoma in his throat from strangulation and we have had to drain it, which will leave him with a small scar but a extremely sore throat. Our main concern is the fact that when one of his ribs broke, it punctured his lung. We have removed the excess air with a suction tube so he should be fine, but we need to keep an eye on him to make sure his lung doesn't collapse", the doctor stopped for a breath and looked into the eyes of his family, "We can take you to his ward so you can see him but he is under heavy sedation right now. We think he will awake within the next couple of hours if you would like to follow me to the ward waiting room". Everyone nodded and followed him into the next waiting room. Meanwhile….

Xoxox

Back at WMHS, the other members of Glee club were just finding out what had happened to Kurt. None of them cared very much for practise and started to leave, most of them headed towards the hospital. Puck was the first to arrive in the parking lot and what he saw made his blood boil. Karofsky and Azimio were putting graffiti onto Kurt's car. He turned to see other glee clubbers coming out of the school but didn't bother waiting. He ran forwards and grabbed Karofsky by the coat, pinning him to the silver metal. Mike and Sam saw what was happening and ran over, yelling for one of the girls to get Mr Schu. Sam grabbed hold of Azimio and managed to hold him to the floor with Mike's help. About 5 minutes later, Will came running from the school and marched the two Neanderthals into the school. Puck stalked off towards his car, Santana chasing him. Once inside, he smacked his steering wheel and dropped his head, "If I end up back in Juvie because of those douches, I'm going to kill them". Santana nodded but was generally scared, she had not seen Puck lose it for so long.

**Author Note: Well, I hope you liked it… Tell me if you didn't and I still want your ideas hehe x**


	4. Decisions

**Author Note: Hey guys, Sorry for the short delay, I was busy yesterday and didn't the chance to write, though I was craving it all night. I hope you enjoy, Rate and Review! xxx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Four: Decisions **

Kurt's eyelid's felt heavy as he tried to open them. Once they were partially opened, he quickly closed them again, the light blinding him. He took a deep breath tried again, managing to keep them open to realise he was in hospital. That's when it all came flooding back, the pain as each strike hit his skin, the sound of his bones cracking and the Neanderthals calling him _fag_ every chance they got. As if my magic, his whole body started aching. His breathing rapidly increasing, he was panicking and it was hurting, a lot. He could hear someone in the room rushing, no doubt getting a nurse. He was squirming around, but really wished he wouldn't, the pain was too much. He felt someone shake his arm and tell him to calm down. Then he felt something sharp pierce his skin, they were putting him under sedation.

Xoxo

New Directions arrived at the hospital together and were all pointed in the direction of the waiting room. When the got there, it was empty, so they all took a seat and waited for someone to let them know what was going on. Within 10 minutes Blaine had joined them and was given them in depth description of Kurt's injuries. Shock coursed through the room, no one had expected that Kurt would be in that state. "I'm afraid at the moment, you can't go and see him. He woke up briefly about half hour ago, but he said freaking out and they had to sedate him again. I will keep you updated on his condition", Blaine said, trying to reassure everyone. Most people nodded but Rachel stood up, "So, why are you allowed down there? It's not like you really know him". Blaine was taken aback. They obviously didn't have a clue as far as he was concerned, "I will have you know Rachel, we talk for hours every night. We spend time together at weekends and we are really good friends. It was me he text when he was beaten up, not you. I drove from Dalton to McKinley and get him". Rachel opened her mouth to speak but decided not to and sat down again.

Meanwhile…

Xoxo

Burt, Carole and Finn were sat with Kurt, waiting for him to wake up. They knew it could take an hour or two but he might be able to resist the sedation now. Burt took a breath and looked at Finn, "What do you know about Dalton Academy?", he asked, a desperate tone in his voice. Finn looked up from Kurt's body and sighed himself, he knew a lot about it. He and Kurt would have chats late into the night about nearly everything. He shrugged, "I know they have a zero tolerance thing. Like they aren't allowed to bully or something". Burt nodded and sighed, "Has he ever talked about wanting to transfer?". Finn nodded and stood up. He walked to Kurt's holdall and opened it delicately, not wanting to damage something so precious to the smaller boy. He searched for a couple of seconds before finding what he was looking for and handing them to Burt, "They are the application papers to Dalton. He filled them but knew that we couldn't afford it". Burt flicked through them and nodded again, "I think I can afford it. This say's 2 years is $3000. When his mum died I started saving for a rainy day. I got enough for this and some of his college tuition". Carole's jaw dropped, shocked that she didn't know about this. Finn raised an eyebrow, "I think he would love to go, maybe you should ask Blaine". With that, Finn stood and left the room. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. If Kurt went to Dalton, it would mean he would move out and Finn was liking having a brother. He even enjoyed sharing a room. It gave him someone to talk to.

He headed up the hospital corridor to the waiting room and bumped into Blaine on the way. "Hey you OK? You look a bit pale" Blaine asked. Finn nodded, taking a deep breath, "Mum and Burt wanna talk to you. You should go see them". Blaine nodded, slightly worried that he might be in trouble. He entered Kurt's room and took a seat opposite the elder visitors, "Hey, Finn said you wanted to talk to me". Burt nodded and handed Blaine the forms, "Kurt filled these out, just left the signature bits blank". Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes, Kurt wanted to transfer and be with him. He nodded and looked up, one blink making a tear leak down his cheek, "Kurt would fit in fine at Dalton. He came to spy on us but realised he could have so much more there. He found out that being gay at Dalton isn't an issue. No one picks on anyone. I went to Dalton when I was being bullied for the same reason. If you could afford it, it would be a great place for him to go" and he looked at the small soprano and more tears filled leaked from his eyes. Burt gulped, "Then it's decided, Kurt transfers to Dalton as soon as he is well enough to go back to school. Although it means I lose him in the house, at least I can sleep at night knowing he is safe and happy".

Xoxo

Kurt wasn't completely passed out so he could still feel the pain slightly but, it meant he could hear some of the talk going on around him. He was sure he had heard his dad mention Dalton but he must have been mistaken, he knew that wasn't affordable. He also heard someone walking to where he knew his bag was. He wanted to know what was happening so, with all his energy, he managed to open his eyes. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down, "Don't try and move, it will hurt too much". He didn't even need to look at who it was but he wanted to. Blaine's perfect face was staring at him, a smile on his lips but tears in his eyes. He managed a small smile and allowed himself to fall back against his pillow. "I'm going to go get your dad" and Blaine left. A few minutes later, he was but this time he wasn't alone. Kurt attempted to sit up again wanting desperately to get to his dad. Burt approached him and hugged him gently, plumping up his pillows so he could sit up with the pillows as support, "I love you Kurt" his father said, laying him and kissing him on the forehead. The younger Hummel smiled a genuine smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt plucked up the courage and asked, "What was this talk about Dalton?". Blaine looked to Burt and he nodded, "You're transferring. We're putting the forms in tomorrow and you're going to my room mate". Kurt was shocked and his mouth dropped a little. His breathing hitched slightly, but he managed to calm it so it would stop hurting. He nodded and then asked about his injuries. They explained what had happened. He was speechless… Everything had come as a shock to him. They sat speaking for an hour before Kurt got tired again. Taking a deep breath and one last look at his dad and Blaine he lent back and allowed sleep to consume him.

Blaine had been watching Kurt sleep for an hour when he became aware something was wrong. His machines were going crazy. He hit the alert button and 2 nurses rushed in. They messed about with the dials and wires and the nodded to each other, releasing the bed brakes. They turned to Blaine and sighed, "Something has gone wrong with his throat, we need to get him to an operation theatre now"….

**A/N: So, another cliff hanger… What has Karofsky done! I promise he will get better soon and he will go to Dalton… I have a chapter planned for a heart to heart with him and Finn! Please Rate and Review and let me know what you think of the chapter!**


	5. He'll be OK

**Author Note: Heya guys! I felt the need to write because after watching this weeks Glee and finding it pants, I felt I needed to make up for it. I found the show kinda disappointing actually, and Blaine didn't really live up to my expectations. He turned out to be a jerk… And the Warblers were quite mean. So hope that you like this chapter. Let me know your views on the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Five: He'll be OK**

Blaine walked into the hall and took out his phone. Finn, Carole and Burt had popped out to eat thinking everything would be OK. He dialled Finn's number and got an immediate answer, "Finn, you guys need to get back as soon as possible. Something's happened". The line went dead and all Blaine could do was sit and wait. He was tempted to join the New Directions in the waiting room but halfway there, decided he wanted time alone and sat in the hall, his back against the wall and his knees brought up to his chest. He took in a deep breath as a warm sensation filled his eyes. He held back the tears. He had never thought he would fall so hard for someone again. His last relationship had a messy end and he didn't want to ever fell like that again. Something about Kurt got to him and a big part of him wanted to hold him and protect him. Wanted him in his life as his boyfriend.

15 minutes passed when Blaine was disturbed by Finn shaking him. He stood, "I don't know anything, no one has told me anything. I've just been sat here". Carole placed a hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own, looking down to hide the tears. Finn walked away and down to the waiting room. If Blaine had sat there, he wouldn't have told them about the latest update. He walked in and everyone looked at them, hope on their faces, "They had to take him for another operation. Something went wrong with his throat. They have to open it up I think". A few gasps were heard and Rachel ran forward, "So he won't be able to sing?". Finn shrugged, "We don't know anything. If you'll excuse me", and he left the room quickly.

On the way up the hall he realised… They hadn't been told about his transfer. He greeted his parents again and sighed, "When do they find out about Kurt's transfer". Burt looked at Blaine and then back to his step-son, "You can tell them whenever. The sooner the better". Blaine looked to Finn and the nodded, heading together the way the taller teen had just come.

They stepped inside and coughed to get everyone's attention. The group looked up, a few raised eyebrows. Finn was the first too speak, "I know I was just here, so I'm not updating you on Kurt's status. I just wanted to let you know, you don't need to worry about him singing". Smiles went around the room, until Blaine started speaking, "It's the Warblers who will need to worry about his singing. Kurt is transferring to Dalton Academy". The smiles faded and some shot evil looks at Blaine, who was doing his best to not make an eye contacts. Finn realised what was happening and spoke up, "This isn't Blaine's fault and it wasn't by Blaine's request. We found the application in his bag and realised he wanted to go. Burt had been saving since his mum died". New directions nodded and a few sniffles were heard, coming from Mercedes and Quinn's direction. "He will be leaving for Westerville as soon as he is better". Blaine left the room quickly, he knew they all blamed him. He rejoined the wounded boys parents outside the empty room.

Approximately 30 minutes later, Kurt was wheeled back and the nurse smiled at the four broken souls, "Kurt is going to be just fine. The surgery he previously had was infected. We managed to sort it and he should be ready to leave in a few days. They performed a scan on his lung as well and all is well there." Sighs of relief were made by all four listeners, especially Burt… He would have his son home soon…

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a bit rubbish but I am writing the next one like tonight probably. And the next chapters till the end I have planned out! So it's a much more organised story from here! Rate and Review xxx**


	6. I'm Gunna Miss You

**Author Note: I didn't really like my last chapter so I don't expect you guys to… But I hope you like this one. It's a sweet one… A little chat between Finn and Kurt! Rate and Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Six: I'm Gunna Miss You**

Kurt was discharged from hospital a few days after the second operation. He had to rest up and Burt made sure he only got out of bed to pee and wash. Finn would bring him dinner and anything he needed. If his phone needed charging at night, Finn would plug it in. He would complain and call Kurt a pain in the ass but Rachel had let slip once that he actually liked helping Kurt out. Rachel was a frequent visitor to their shared bedroom and some nights, when Kurt found himself in pain, he would ask for her to go home. Her voice was adding to the pain. His pain medication was heavy to start with and he was taking at least 7 pills a day, all for different things. A nurse came to his house to change his stitches and the bandage around his waist. She used to ask if he was in any discomfort and if she was she would locate where but gave up after the first couple of weeks because Kurt refused to tell her. In all honesty, he had been told that, until the nurse decided he was ready, he wasn't allowed any visitors. The only communication he had with everyone was his phone, Facebook and Finn.

A week and a half into the healing process, the nurse declared she didn't need to come again as the bandage on his ribs would just stay there for another week or so and then it could come off. This meant all system go on the visitor front. He sent multiple texts out to his fellow glee clubbers but no one was replying. He text Finn and asked why there was no reply. It further frustrated him when Finn didn't answer so he just waited till he got home. He was laying on his bed listening to his iPod when he felt someone tap him. Turning over carefully, he saw it was Mercedes, "Hey, why didn't you reply?". She took a seat and grabbed his hand, "Kurt, I'm going to miss you so much" she said, a tear running down her cheek. He gulped, realizing that they all knew about his transfer. He shrugged, "I need to be safe. At Dalton I get protection. I'm not sorry 'Cedes. I had to do this and, to be honest, I didn't have a say in the matter. Dad sorted it when I was passed out". He realised he could have worded that better when she let go of his hand, "Well it's good to know you're not sorry. We cared for you Kurt. We tried to protect you as well. Sorry that we failed", and she got of the bed and walked towards the stairs. Kurt didn't want to stop her… If they were going to blame him for this, there was nothing he could do.

Another week passed and, Kurt was finally ready to move to Dalton Academy. He had only found out a few days ago that he was sharing a room with Blaine and he hoped that the room was well decorated, otherwise there would be problems. It was a Friday and he had planned to leave and move in on the Saturday so he had the weekend to settle and then start class on Monday. His dad had told him to be ready by 7 as they were going out. At 5 he started preparing, doing his usual routines but adding some more because he still had bruising and he liked to hide the scar on his neck. At six, Finn came downstairs, throwing his bag on the bed and sitting in the hanging chair, "Tonight, after the meal, can we have one of our chats?" he asked. He had a lot to say and he wanted to talk. Kurt nodded and continued, hinting that he should start getting ready soon.

The meal took 3 hours and Kurt appreciated every moment. He struggled a little at dessert because the hot food had hurt his throat. However, it was something he was used to as it happened nearly everyday. They generally talked about everything including McKinley, Dalton and love life's. Burt took it upon himself to inform Kurt that he might have a chance with that kid from his new school. This made Kurt smile, he wished he had a chance with Blaine but he was scarred now and Blaine would want perfection. It was this point that he realised, since the text telling him they were going to be roomies, he hadn't actually spoken to Blaine. Tempted to text him then and there he placed his phone on the table. After dessert and when the conversation had run dry, Burt settled the bill and they all climbed into the car and drove home.

Once home, Burt and Finn watched a random game on TV whilst Carole and Kurt hung out in the kitchen. He was giving her a few more fashion tips and painting her nails. He was never amazing with nail art but he could do a few simple patterns and she loved what he came up with. At 11pm, Kurt went downstairs to do his moisturizing routine and was laying in bed when Finn came down at midnight. He flipped on his lamp and got undressed, climbing into bed. A few minutes of silence and Finn decided to speak, "Kurt, I'm gunna miss you so much. You're an awesome brother". Kurt sat up and smiled, "I'm going to miss you to Finn, but you will still see me at Christmas and on holidays". Finn nodded and sighed, "Once upon time, I would have given anything to have you out of my room. I hated the idea of sharing with you but, over time, you became not only my brother but my best friend as well. I know all about Dalton and I know you will be looked after but, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call". Finn had started crying. Kurt got out of bed and walked over to him, perching on the edge and looking at him, "Hey, no getting emotional. This is hard enough as it is. At least you can redecorate now". Finn laughed but shook his head, "I quite like it here now. I'm keeping it like this". Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'm holding you to that" he laughed. They sat together for a couple of minutes before Finn flew forwards and embraced him brother. He wished he had had the courage to do this before. Kurt returned the hug, but after a couple of seconds, he pulled away, his ribs stinging. Finn apologized and then reached into his draw, "I got you this. I know you didn't want a fuss made, but I had to get you a little something". Kurt took the card and present and opened them.

_Hey Kurt,_

_Good Luck at Dalton, not that you are going to need. You have been a great brother and I wish we could have had more brotherly communication when you was here. I will miss our chats at night but will always remember, it was because of those I knew about your wish to transfer._

_Look after yourself and behave… I expect to hear all about when you visit. _

_Enjoy yourself, I'll miss you_

_Finn Hummel-Hudson_

_(Your awesome brother __J__) _

Kurt chuckled at the card and then opened the present. It was a photo frame with the words 'Finn and Kurt Hummel-Hudson… Brothers for Life' engraved in the frame and a picture and a photo of them. He remembered the picture in the photo. It was the one from the wedding that the professional photographer took. Kurt allowed a tear to fall down his cheek and smiled, "I love it Finn. It will go on my nightstand". The brothers gave each other one last hug and Kurt made his way back to his bed. He had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long and emotional day…

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the shortness of the previous chapter. The next chapter is going to have some funny and some sad… I'll update as soon as I can. I won't promise tomorrow as here we have a lot of snow for my town to deal with and I will be on call for work tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed… Review please :D xxxx**


	7. Goodbyes Are Hard

**Author Note: This one is gunna be a lil bit sad but there is a bit off humour in it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye's are hard**

Kurt woke early the next morning and finished packing by 7am. He placed the card and present from Finn in his shoulder bag so it was easy to access. Finn started stirring at half 7 so Kurt decided to take the opportunity for some brother love. He got a marker and held it above Finn's face. Then he started digging him with his free hand. After 5 minutes of this Finn sat up and received a few draw marks to his face. Kurt ran up the stairs laughing, making sure Finn didn't follow.

After eating breakfast together and laughing at Finn's misfortune, Burt starting loading the car up. A few people from New Directions had turned up to say goodbye so Burt left them too it. Down in his shared room, Kurt was giving everyone a drink whilst Finn sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Kurt could tell the others were here for what they thought was going to be a party, but it was only 9am and he was leaving within the hour. When all the drinks were out, he sat in his hanging chair and looked around at the people. Sighing he began to talk, "Guys… Like I told Mercedes, I'm not sorry. None of you should hold me responsible". They nodded but none of them could look at him. The rest of the meeting was pretty silent and Kurt was relieved when his dad called and said he was ready to set off. The glee club kids all said there goodbyes and walked up the stairs, leaving the house so Kurt could have some alone time. Finn stood and looked directly at Kurt, tears in his eyes, "This is it bro. Time to say goodbye". Kurt wiped his eye and shook his head, "It's not goodbye till you leave at the other end. Even then it's not goodbye, it's see-you. Oh, and your riding with me". Finn laughed and nodded, wiping away a stray tear. They walked up the stairs together and out of the house to where Burt's car was loaded and Kurt's was empty. They discussed who was going with who and Carole convinced Burt it was a good idea for the boys to ride together. When they were finally ready to set off, Kurt went to lock the door. He had lived his whole life here in Lima and now he was going to leave. He twisted the key slowly and wiped away another tear. Heading back to his car he got in the drivers side and nodded, "Let's do this".

The drive was fun. The brothers discussed everything from food to love, laughing about fun times and pranking each other with the brotherly love they had suddenly developed. About an hour and 15 minutes into the journey and song was announced on the radio and both the guys looked at each other a smirk on their faces, "You take the parts Rachel would sing". Kurt nodded a large smile on his face…

_Finn: Just a small town girl, Living in a lonely world, She took the midnight train going anywhere…_

_Kurt: Just a city boy, Living in South Detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere…_

The song ended and both boy's were in hysterics. They couldn't stop laughing. When Kurt finally concentrated again he realised he had taken a wrong turn. He pulled over and looked behind him, seeing Burt and Carole do the same. He got out the car, followed by Finn and walked to the unwound windows of the other. "What's going on?" Burt asked, slight frustration in his voice. The young teens looked at each other and burst out laughing, "We had a sing-along and took a wrong turn. We need to turn around". Burt sighed but Carole laughed, "At least they are having fun" she said as the boy's walked off. They got back into Kurt's car and burst out laughing again. This made the last half hour a good drive with any song that came on becoming a duet.

When they arrived at Dalton Academy, Kurt wasn't surprised to see Blaine stood outside the dorm building waiting for him. He pulled out and jumped out, walking to Blaine and hugging him gently. His rib's were hurting from the laughing and his throat hurt from the singing. Blaine tenderly hugged back and then walked with him back to the cars. He shook Burt's hand, hugged Carole and then hugged Finn. Burt led him to the back of his car and they started to unload. Kurt was told to go ahead and unlock the door. With no hesitation, and after directions were given, Kurt went ahead leaving the others to carry his stuff.

When he entered the building, he became instantly impressed. The dorm house was just as grand as the school with a marble staircase which had 'senior pupils and staff only' written on the wall. Kurt sighed and looked for another staircase, he knew he was heading to the top floor. It took him 5 minutes to get up the stairs but when he got there, he knew exactly where he was going. It was the door right at the end of the hallway. He walked down and turned the key in the lock, apprehension getting the better of him. He burst through and was shocked to see how big it was. The beds were placed on the wall facing the door with a night stand in between them and one next to the other bed. The window was huge and looked out over the town of Westerville. The carpet was fluffy and white, with a black rug in the middle of the room. There was a TV on the wall and a 2 seater sofa facing it. Kurt could tell that Blaine was rich just by looking at the furniture. He bet that not all rooms looked like this. It was after he investigated the en-suite bathroom he found the built in closet. He managed to contain his excitement when he heard footsteps in the hall and rushed to open the door. Somehow, Blaine, Burt, Carole and Finn had managed to his 4 suitcases, ranging in all sizes, an over the shoulder bag, 2 vanity bags and an essentials case up the 4 flights of stairs. He laughed as they placed it all down and Blaine turned to him, "Lucky for us we have the biggest room in the house" he joked, "What do you think?". Kurt smiled at him and nodded, "I love it. It's like a dream". Blaine was happy to hear that and hugged him again. Burt looked around and nodded, "It looks great. We should take off". Kurt nodded, this was the part he was dreading.

Kurt and his family followed Blaine but didn't turn at the main stairs. Instead they went to the marble case, "A deputy head boy, we can use these stairs". Kurt smiled again and they descended the marble staircase, all of them taking in the scenery. Once outside, Blaine stayed by the dorm house doors and Kurt walked with his family to Burt's car. First he hugged Carole giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Look after yourself babe. Enjoy your time here". Kurt nodded and let go, turning to Finn next. The tears Kurt had seen too many times these past couple of days started rolling down Finn's cheeks again, "Don't get upset. I will see you again". Finn nodded and hugged Kurt. Although it wasn't forceful, you could feel the love there. It was with his head buried into Kurt's chest his first tears fell. His breathing became uneven and he starting feeling like he might have made a mistaken. He pulled away from his brother and looked him in the eyes, "I'll call you every week and text you when I can. I'm gunna miss you Finn, you are the most awesome brother". Finn couldn't speak properly because of the tears and managed to get out "Miss you" before he walked to his mum for a hug. Finally it was his dad's turn. They walked away from the other Hummel-Hudson's and stood to face each other. Burt pulled his son into a hug and kissed his forehead, "I'm gunna miss you around the house Kurt. I'm gunna miss you in general. Even though you're 16, you are still my baby boy. I love you Kurt". Kurt had to pull away to wipe the tears from his chin, "I love you to Dad. I'm come see you when I can. I'm gunna really miss you". Burt wiped his own tears away and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked back to the car. As they got in, Blaine came forward and placed his arm around Kurt, "Look after him" Burt shouted through the open window. Blaine nodded and both him and Kurt waved them off as they drove away through the gate. The time had come to say goodbye and it was hard. Blaine turned Kurt around and grabbed his hand, leading him back to their room. They were going to sit down and have a chat… Kurt looked like he needed it.

**A/N: In total this chapter has taken about 5 hours to write. I just kept losing my muse at certain bits. It wasn't till my dad went to bed I realised it was getting late and should try and finish it. It is currently 2.30am here in England, so I am a bit tired now. Review please, so I will learn not to write when tired hehe… Thank's in advance… You are stars!**


	8. Fitting In

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. I've been thinking hard about this story and I think it's nearing the end. I think, including this chapter, there is going to be 3 more chapters. So make the most and thanks for being dedicated followers…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Eight: Fitting In**

Once safely back in the room and sat on Kurt's bed, Blaine embraced the crying boy. Blaine was trying to think of the right wording for the things he wanted to say. Every time he went to speak he stopped and decided to reword it. After the 3rd time of doing this, he gently pushed Kurt backwards and took a deep breath, "It does get easier with time. Trust me. When I moved here, I didn't know anyone. I was all alone. At least you already have friends". Kurt had managed to stop crying but nodded, scared his voice may break if he spoke. Blaine stood up and sighed, "This probably isn't the best time to ask but, I can't leave it any longer or I will go insane". Kurt looked up at him raising an eyebrow and showing his complete interest. Blaine nodded and went on, "Well, it's just, I kinda, really like you. Wes and David like totally wind me up about it and said I should go for it". Kurt smirked trying to hide a smile, "What are you trying to say Mr Blaine?" he asked a small laugh leaking through is façade. Blaine shook his head, "Come on, don't be harsh. This is already hard". He paused for a moment but was only greeted with a face forcing him to go on. He took another breath, "I, will you be my boyfriend". The smile finally came and he nodded, "I would be honoured". Blaine let out a sigh of relief hugged his boyfriend.

About half hour had passed and Kurt had decided that he needed to do some unpacking. It was 1pm and Blaine had joked that if he started now, he might be done by tomorrow. As he went for his first case, he noticed a worried look on Blaine's face, "What's wrong" he asked, concern creeping into his own features. Blaine sighed, "I was wondering… Actually, it doesn't matter". Kurt stopped what he was doing and walked over to Blaine taking his hand, "Tell me, we have to be able to talk to each other if we want this to work". Blaine half smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to move the beds by the window and push them together". Kurt laughed holding his free hand to his mouth, "No funny business" he asked, half seriously. Blaine shook his head, "Not till your ready". Kurt nodded and they set to work.

It took just over an hour to move the beds and nightstands as they weren't that heavy but Kurt had to take it easy. They lay on their new bed staring at each other, "I have to head out for a couple hours and get some things. Do we need anything for out new room?". Kurt pouted, he wanted Blaine to stay with him. He thought for a moment, "We could use a new double duvet and some blinds. Maybe some wall art and a could you get me a burger?". Blaine laughed sitting up, "I can get the first three but food is going to have to wait. Be ready for 7, I'm going to make taking you out". Kurt nodded and sat up as well, "And what do you propose I do whilst you are out?". Blaine smirked and looked at the luggage, "Unpack and redecorate however you want. I'm pretty sure Wes, David and a couple of the guys will come up and say hello soon. They all know you are here now". Kurt smiled and nodded getting off the bed and walking to the door to. Blaine opened it and turned back round to face Kurt, "iPod speaker dock is in my draw, use it if you want". Kurt nodded and hugged him. On the pull back, Blaine placed a sweet but short kiss on Kurt's lips and turned to walk away, "I'll be back soon". Kurt closed the door and fell against the wall. Although it had only been a peck, it had been much better the Karofsky's rough lips. He walked to the draw and pulled out the speaker dock. He pulled his shoulder bag on the bed and routed through the front pocket for his iPod, putting it on and listening to his 'Love Songs' play list.

Unpacking had taken just over an hour which, in Kurt's opinion, was impressive. He sat on the bed and pulled the picture of him and Finn out of his bag placing it on the night stand. Turning off the iPod and getting his phone from his pocket, he dialled his house number….

**(A/N: Italic = Kurt… Normal = Hummel House)**

"Hello. Burt Hummel speaking"

"_Hey Dad, it's Kurt"_

"Hey kid, how you doing? Everything OK?"

"_Yeah, how was the drive home?"_

"It was good, we didn't get lost once"

"_Dad, is Finn and Carole there?"_

"Sure why?"

"_Get them around the phone and put it on loud speaker"_

**-Movement, chattering in background, beeping-**

"OK son, you're on loud speaker"

"_Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes"_

**-Excited noises-**

"That's great news son. You two behave yourself"

"_We will dad… Just thought you should be first too know"_

"I appreciate that son"

"_I gotta go, someone is knocking on the door"_

"See you soon"

"_Bye Dad, Bye Carole, Bye Finn"_

Kurt got of the bed and walked to the door wondering who it was. When he opened it, he came face to face with a tall guy with Blonde hair swept over his fringe, "Hello Kurt Hummel. I'm Alexander James Scott and I'm the head boy. I came to welcome you to Dalton Academy". Kurt smiled and shook his outstretched hand, "Thank you Alexander". The taller boy smiled, "I'm sure Blaine will look after you. He is a good kid and he thinks highly of you". Kurt felt himself blush looked towards the floor. Alex apologized and said his goodbyes. Kurt turned and walked to the sofa, picking up the TV remote flicking through the channels. It was only ten minutes later that another knock on the door occurred and Kurt found himself greeting about 5 different people, all of them Warblers. This meeting took a bit longer and when they were gone, Kurt was left with a big smile on his face… Everyone had just met him but they already respected him.

Kurt had just started getting into 'The World's Strictest Parents' when the door went again. He stood up and answered, two familiar faces staring back at him, "Hey Kurt. How are things?" and he stepped aside to let Wes and David in. They looked around, shock on their faces, "You do all this?" Wes asked. Kurt shrugged, "Blaine helped me move the beds because of my ribs but I done the decorating". They both nodded in approval and sat on the sofa, "I guess that means you're official then" David said pointing to the makeshift double bed. Kurt nodded and smiled, "He asked me just after I moved in. I'm so excited about it". They both nodded, "I bet he is too" they said unison. A small laugh escaped Kurt's lips but it stopped when he heard a key in the lock. A few seconds later the door opened and Blaine walked a big smile on his face, "I got the duvet cover, blinds and a few posters. Hope that's OK babe". Kurt blushed again as the guests started laughing. Blaine rolled his eyes, "You two" he said pointing at them, "Out" and he pointed at the door. They both stood up and walked out laughing all the way.

Once all the shopping was in, Blaine and Kurt set out and added the finishing touches. Blaine confessed he loved what Kurt had done with the place. When they had finished, they lay back on the bed, the new duvet covers making them smile. "I need to get changed, this top is all sweaty and disgusting". Blaine laughed and let go of the smaller boy's hand. Kurt walked to the closet and got a new shirt. He walked back to the bed and sighed, "I'm gunna change in here, you need to see the damage". Blaine gulped and watched as Kurt tenderly removed his old t-shirt. A gasp escaped his lips, "Does it hurt" he said placing his warm hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt nodded, "The bruising on the shoulder blades is the most painful. The rib's I can deal with". Blaine nodded and took Kurt's new shirt out of his hands and helped him put it on. There faces were mere inches apart when Blaine turned his head, "We need to get ready for tonight". In that moment, Blaine had wanted to kiss Kurt so bad but he was scared… Scared he would lose control.

**A/N: This turned out longer then I thought! And the time taken to write this chapter… 7 hours! I had real bad writers block but wanted to get this up for all my dedicated fans… I hope you liked this… Review? Please?**


	9. Things Can Look Up

**Author Note: Hey guys! I was gunna update before but got busy. However, whilst at a family meal for my parents 25th**** Wedding Anniversary last night, I got the craving to write so here I am. This would have been up yesterday but I got epic writers block hehe. Hope you enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Nine: Things Can Look Up**

Rising slowly of the bed and away from Kurt, Blaine walked to the closet. He closed the door behind him and was glad to hear the shower start in the bathroom. He sat against the back wall and sighed, he had nearly lost it out there and he knew he had to be careful with Kurt. He was still hurt and broken, both physically and mentally. He stood and rummaged through his clothes, finding his black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black waistcoat. He carried them back into the room and waited for Kurt to get out of the shower.

The two boys hardly spoke to each other when Kurt came out of the bathroom. They were in each others presence for a couple of minutes before Blaine disappeared behind the bathroom door. Kurt had performed his facial routine in the bathroom so decided to find something to wear. He walked into the closet, searching for 10 minutes before deciding on a Long Jumper and Black Skinny's. He changed his underwear in the closet but walked into the room, to get fully changed. Relieved to see that Blaine wasn't there, he pulled on his jeans and sat on the bed. He raised his t-shirt but stopped abruptly, a pain had shot up his ribs. He winced and walked to his nightstand, grabbing some pain medication and taking it quickly. Blaine stepped out the bathroom when Kurt was retreating back to the bed, "You OK?" he asked a towel wrapped around his lower torso and legs. Kurt shook his head and pointed at the jumper on the bed, "I couldn't get it on". Blaine walked over to him, grabbing the jumper on his way, a smirk on his lips, "I'll help then". Together, they got the jumper on with very little pain.

After 10 minutes, Blaine was ready to go as well. They left the room and walked down to the Blaine's car. Kurt noted he had his own parking space because he was a head pupil. He got into the passenger seat and smiled at the driver, he honestly felt happy for once in his life. The drive was pretty silent, as it was dark out and Blaine liked to concentrate when driving at night. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated, "Anything strike your fancy?" Blaine asked as they perused the menu's. Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. It all looks so good". Blaine smirked again. They finally decided on their food and the menu's were taken away. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand across the table and looked him in the eyes, "I really do feel like the luckiest guy in the world. When I first saw you, I was shocked that someone could be so beautiful. After the short meeting with you when you asked if I was gay, Wes and David knew instantly that you would become my addiction". Kurt gaped, shocked that was how he was being described. "They both started getting annoyed over time. Kept threatening to tell you what I said. So I stopped. I kinda made myself believe someone like you wouldn't want someone like me". Blaine took a pause for breath and continued, "When you text me asking for me to come to you, I first thought you were being lazy. When I pulled into the car park was when fear set in. Seeing you like that nearly killed me. You were in so much pain and I was so scared. When Finn came out, I started blaming him". He looked down towards his laps, his eyes watering. Kurt used his free hand to raise Blaine's chin, "I don't think Finn blames you", he started, "He thinks you are a good guy. He knew you were just scared. If you hadn't have come, I would have probably been stuck in that car till the end of the day and then who knows what state I would have been in. I should probably have text Finn but the moment I was in that state you was the only person I wanted near me". This time, Blaine was crying. Kurt raised his hand and wiped the tears away, "Hey, don't cry. I thought I was making you feel good". Blaine let out a small laugh and grabbed the hand wiping the tears, "You make me feel fantastic… These are happy tears". They both smiled at each other and broke apart as their food was placed on the table.

They ate together and spoke about everything, like this was their first meeting. Kurt finally learnt that Blaine didn't have a good relationship with his family. They didn't agree with his sexuality and only let him stay in the house over the holidays because they wouldn't see him homeless. Kurt felt for him, he had come so close to homelessness.

They finished their meals and decided to head back to Dalton. Blaine settled the tab, but Kurt felt guilty and added a bit. This guy had money but he wasn't quite sure how. They climbed into the car, turning the engine on quickly as snow had started falling outside and it was getting cold. Blaine was back to no talking and concentrating on the roads. When he pulled into his parking space, he leant across and kissed Kurt before jumping out and running to open his door for him.

They got back to their room and kicked off their shoes. They jumped onto the bed together. They faced the window, Blaine's back rested against the end of the bed and Kurt rested in between his legs. They laughed at the few students that had decided to go play out in the snow. Wes and David were amongst them and the younger students had turned on them, pelting them hard with large balls of snow. They laughed to themselves in the room and for anyone looking in through the window, they would seem like the happiest couple.

Xoxoxoxox

A couple of hours passed and the two boys decided to go to bed. Without hesitation, he pulled Kurt around and lifted his t-shirt off him. Holding his face in his hands and bringing his forehead to him, he took a deep breath, "I know what that bastard did to you and what I'm about to do may never make up for it but, it's time you had your first proper kiss" and he moved his head downwards, placing his lips to Kurt's. The kiss was passionate, deep, intense and powerful. Every emotion the boy's had in their bodies was put into the kiss. Kurt had gotten onto tiptoes, wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck and was running his finger through his brown hair. The kiss lasted a good few minutes, with both their tongues exploring each others mouth. When they broke apart, Blaine placed his head against Kurt's forehead again. "Thank you" Kurt said, his hands now around Blaine's waist. Blaine nodded and kissed his forehead, "Do you want to hug tonight?". Kurt knew what he meant and nodded. They pulled apart and Blaine removed his own t-shirt and jeans. When both were left in their underwear, they got into the bed. Blaine gave Kurt one more kiss and then placed one arm under his head and the other over his torso. After a few minutes they were both asleep.

Xoxoxoxo

The next morning, Kurt was the first one to awake. He still had Blaine's warm arm's around him and he grabbed the hand hanging over his torso. Laying with Blaine made him smile and he didn't ever want to get out of bed.

Kurt thought about the journey that had gotten him here. It started with dumpster dives and slushies on a daily basis. Things got a bit more serious when Karofsky revealed his obsession with Kurt and robbed him off his first kiss. The bullying had become more intense and suddenly he had found himself in a hospital bed. But now he was in a different bed… A bed he felt comfortable in with a guy who he felt comfortable around. Thinking about it all made him realise… **Things really did look up from there!**

**A/N: Well guys, that's it for the main story! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to those who stayed with me all the way through. There will be one more finally chapter which will explain what happened a year on. Please review this last full chapter and thanks again.**


	10. One Year Later

**Author Note: Here you go. I had this idea pop up this morning on my way to work so hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature. **

**Can thing's look up from here?**

**Chapter Ten: One Year Later**

A year on, Kurt was back at Dalton, in the same room and with the same guy. Only this time, he had a ring on his finger. That's right… Blaine liked it, so he put a ring on it.

When Kurt had told his family, he wanted to tell them in turn. However, when he started with Burt and Carole, he sat them down in the living room and knelt in front of them, "I have something to tell you" he said, a smile spread across his face, "When me and Blaine went for dinner, he started singing Just The Way You Are to me and then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him… We're Engaged". He had shouted the last word and had drawn Finn's attention. He came running up the stairs and darted straight for Kurt pulling him into a full embrace and then withdrawing to look at the ring. Carole and Burt gasped at the diamond on the ring and took it in turn to hug him.

Blaine's story was different however. He had decided to tell his family on the last day of the holiday for his own safety. When that day arrived, they we're eating dinner when his mum decided to ask if he had found himself a nice young girl yet. Blaine couldn't control himself and stood up, "Mum, you know I'm gay. Hell, I'm engaged. Yes" he said seeing the look on her face, "I'm engaged to a guy called Kurt Hummel. I asked him at dinner. We share a room at Dalton". He walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned back round, "Don't worry mum, after tonight you won't have to see me again. I know I was a disappointment to you but, I won't be coming back next summer. I'm gunna look for somewhere with Kurt" and he walked up the stairs to clear out his room.

It had been midnight when he pulled into Kurt's driveway. He knocked on the door gently, relived when it was answered immediately by Burt. He had red puffy eyes from crying for most of the journey. Burt looked at him and pulled him into a hug, "You are always welcome here" he said, not needing to know what happened, Kurt had already explained the situation. He nodded and pulled away. Burt stepped aside and told him Kurt was downstairs. He walked down and felt relief again as he saw the TV on. Finn smiled at him and nodded. He looked back but walked to Kurt, falling onto his bed and crying. Kurt hugged him tightly, "I'm homeless Kurt. They didn't kick me out, but I left. They didn't accept at all". Kurt held till he stopped crying which was when he fell asleep. Kurt placed his head on the pillow next to his and stroked his face, "It's OK Blaine, we have a new life now. No more disapproving parents. Just me, you and the Hummel-Hudson clan. We can go along way together" and he stroked Blaine till he too had fallen asleep.


End file.
